worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
German submarine U-256
German submarine ''U-256'' was a Type VIIC U-boat of the Nazi German Kriegsmarine during World War II, which served for a short time as an anti-aircraft submarine under the designation U-flak 2. During her career, U-256 completed five wartime patrols and sank one warship of 1,300 tons. The submarine was laid down on 15 February 1941 at the Bremer Vulkan yard at Bremen-Vegesack, launched on 28 October 1941, and commissioned on 18 December 1941 under the command of Oberleutnant zur See Odo Loewe. U-256 was assigned to the 8th U-Boat Flotilla for training, then transferred to the 9th U-boat Flotilla for operational service. Service history 1st patrol U-256's first patrol began on 28 July 1942 during her transfer from Kiel, Germany to the 9. Unterseebootsflottille at Brest, France. During the patrol, U-256 unsuccessfully pursued Convoy SC 94, and early on 25 August was detected by the radar of the Norwegian Flower class corvette [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=HNoMS_Eglantine_(K197)&action=edit&redlink=1 HNoMS Eglantine] astern of convoy ON 122. The U-boat crash-dived when illuminated by star shells, and the corvette attacked with depth charges. The U-boat eventually made her escape when the corvette was obliged to return to convoy protection duties, but the submarine was damaged enough to have to abort the patrol. On the return journey, on the morning of 2 September, the U-boat was attacked by a British Whitley bomber of No. 77 Squadron RAF in the Bay of Biscay. The aircraft strafed and dropped several bombs, but the U-boat's flak hit the aircraft and it crashed into the sea. U-256 limped into Lorient the next day, due to the extensive damage from the two attacks she was withdrawn from service in November 1942.[3] 2nd patrol During an overhaul which included extensive repairs, U-256 was converted to a Flakboot (Flak boat) in May 1943. One of just four U-boats so modified, U-256 was given an increased complement of anti-aircraft guns, to give the boat a better chance of fighting off enemy aircraft. U-256 was re-commissioned as U-flak 2 on 16 August 1943. Her second wartime patrol started on 4 October under the command of Oblt. Wilhelm Brauel; her mission was to rendezvous with and protect [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_submarine_U-488 U-488], a Milchkuh ('Milk cow' or re-supply U-boat). Such boats could re-supply multiple U-boats at sea, and were consequently the prime target of Allied aircraft trying to disrupt U-boat activities. On 8 October, the outbound boat was attacked by a Leigh light-equipped British Wellington bomber of No. 612 Squadron RAF in the Bay of Biscay. U-256 was not damaged by the six depth charges that straddled her, and escaped by crash-diving. U-256's return fire had hit the starboard elevator and rear turret of the aircraft, but it returned safely to base.[4] On 31 October U-flak 2 was caught on the surface by the United States destroyer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Borie_(DD-215) Borie (DD-215)]. The U-boat escaped, but with minor depth charge damage. On 16 November the inbound boat encountered a Halifax Mk.II aircraft of No. 502 Squadron RAF in the Bay of Biscay. The aircraft was damaged by flak and turned away. When the Halifax returned to the area the U-boat had already escaped by crash-diving.[4] U-flak 2 returned to her base at Brest on 17 November. The Flak conversions were not considered a success, so U-flak 2 was converted back to her original configuration in the winter of 1943/1944 and renamed U-256 once more. 3rd patrol U-256's third patrol started on 25 January 1944. She steamed west and south-west of Ireland and on 20 February damaged the anti-submarine sloop, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Woodpecker_(U08) HMS Woodpecker] which sank later while under tow.[5] On 19 March, inbound in the Bay of Biscay, the U-boat was strafed by a Leigh light-equipped British Liberator of No. 224 Squadron RAF. The Germans observed hits from their 20 mm and 37 mm AA guns, before the aircraft dropped six depth charges, and then crashed into the sea 500 meters away. The boat was not damaged in the attack, and returned to Brest on the 22nd.[6] 4th patrol U-256 sailed from Brest on 6 June 1944 "(D-Day)", but was seriously damaged when attacked by another Liberator of 224 Squadron RAF the next day, and returned to Brest on the 8th.[7] 5th patrol On 4 September 1944, under the command of Korvettenkapitän Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock, U-256 became the last U-boat to leave Brest before the port was captured by the Allies. The transit from Brest to Bergen in Norway, would be U-256's last patrol. She reached her destination on 17 October, and was decommissioned there on 23 October.[8] References ;Notes #'^' "The Type VIIC boat U-256 - German U-boats of WWII - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/u256.htm. Retrieved 2010-01-15. #'^' "War Patrols by German U-boat U-256 - Boats - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/u256.html. Retrieved 2010-01-15. #'^' "Patrol of U-boat U-256 from 28 Jul 1942 to 3 Sep 1942 - U-boat patrols - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/patrol_4431.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unterseeboot_256#cite_ref-patrol2_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unterseeboot_256#cite_ref-patrol2_3-1 ''b] "Patrol of U-boat U-256 from 4 Oct 1943 to 17 Nov 1943 - U-boat patrols - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/patrol_4433.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. #'^' "HMS Woodpecker (U 08) (Sloop) - Ships hit by U-boats - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/allies/merchants/ships/3192.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. #'^' "Patrol of U-boat U-256 from 25 Jan 1944 to 22 Mar 1944 - U-boat patrols - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/patrol_4434.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. #'^' "Patrol of U-boat U-256 from 6 Jun 1944 to 8 Jun 1944 - U-boat patrols - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/patrol_4435.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. #'^' "Patrol of U-boat U-256 from 4 Sep 1944 to 17 Oct 1944 - U-boat patrols - uboat.net". www.uboat.net. http://www.uboat.net/boats/patrols/patrol_4436.html. Retrieved 2010-01-16. ;Bibliography *[http://www.uboat.net/boats/u256.htm U-256 at uboat.net] *[http://www.ubootwaffe.net/ops/boat.cgi?boat=256 U-256 at ubootwaffe.net] *Bishop, C. Kriegsmarine U-Boats, 1939–45. Amber Books, 2006. *Williams, G. Wolf-Pack: The Story of the U-boat in World War II. Osprey Pub., 2005. External links *The U-flak boats See also *List of German U-boats Category:Type VII U-boats Category:U-boats commissioned in 1941 Category:World War II submarines of Germany Category:1941 ships Category:Ships built in Bremen (state)